


Stormpilot Oneshots

by The_Venerable_Doctor_Goondis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff, I suck at writing, M/M, No Smut, Stormpilot, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Venerable_Doctor_Goondis/pseuds/The_Venerable_Doctor_Goondis
Summary: Just a little thing I'm doing in my free time. J.J, please make Stormpilot canon.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Snuggling = Nightmare Repellent

Poe swerved sharply, zigzagging in among the turrets, blasting and destroying them, weaving in and out of cover as he laid waste to the dreadnought's defenses, causing havoc on board as he continued to fire, hitting small weak points and sending the crew into panic.

Then his comm crackled to life, and he heard them, the symphony of voices speaking as one.

"No..." Poe said. "No, please..."

His x-wing vanished, the dreadnought suddenly abandoned, and as he turned, suspended in space, freezing and suffocating at the same time, he saw them, the grotesque, undead figures of Cobalt Squadron's pilots. Their rotting flesh was charred, their helmets cracked, the lenses shattered. Many were missing limbs, and one had lost half of their face. Another had a pipe sticking out from their chest, and a third's neck was bent so that it lay flat on their shoulder.

They didn't speak, but their voices came from Poe's comm.

Your fault, they said. All your fault.

"No!" Poe protested. "You knew the risks. We were all willing to give our lives for the resistance!"

He could fill his consciousness fading as he began to die, his lungs starved for air as the dead pilots swarmed him.

Your fault, they crooned. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault...

Poe fought to speak. "Leave me alone..." he croaked out as his vision grew darker.

Right your wrongs, they said. Join us. Join us. Join us.

"No..." Poe muttered as his vision went black. 

"Nooooooooo!" he yelled as his eyes snapped open, only to realize he was still just in his bunk aboard the Falcon.

"Poe?" Finn asked from across the room, looking at him with concern. "What's wrong, baby? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Poe said, shaking his head to try and clear the lingering image of Cobalt Squadron reaching out for him, broken and twisted arms lifting his dying body, frozen, bent fingers gripping him like steel...

"Poe," Finn said. "This has been happening for the past week. Just tell me what's wrong, baby. It's okay."

Poe shook his head. "No," he said. "No, it's my problem..."

Finn laughed gently. "Baby," he said. "I know you have to be strong for the others, for your pilots, for those soldiers. But you can tell me anything Poe. I love you, okay? You don't always have to be the hero."

Poe opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out were sobs as he crumpled onto his back, tears flowing down his cheeks like salty waterfalls.

He didn't even notice Finn approaching him until he felt him slide into bed right next to him, his arms wrapping firmly around Poe's waist, holding him as he cried.

After a few moments, Poe's sobs stopped, and Finn got up to grab him a tissue.

"Tell me what's wrong Poe," Finn said softly. "Please. I want to help you."

Poe sighed. "It's just... ever since D'Quarr, I keep dreaming about... about Cobalt Squad."

A few more tears trickled down his cheeks and Finn gently brushed them away.

"I... I failed them, Finn," he choked out. "I let them die."

"No baby. No." Finn said. "Those pilots knew the risk, and they were willing to take it. You took the same risk. The believed in this cause, Poe. They gave their lives for it. They made that choice," he continued as he wrapped his arms around Poe, pulling him closer.

"It's not your fault, baby," he murmured. "Don't ever think that, okay? They gave their lives for a cause they loved... for the people they loved."

Poe sighed, leaning his head against Finn's chest as Finn pressed his lips to Poe's forehead.

"I love you, Poe. Don't ever forget that."

Poe pulled away from Finn, just far enough to look into his eyes. "I love you too, babe."

Their lips met in a soft kiss, Finn cupping Poe's cheeks as Poe ran his fingers through Finn's dark hair. They broke apart slowly, their lips lingering as the kiss ended, and Poe pecked Finn on the lips one more time before nestling his head into Finn's shoulder as Finn pulled Poe into his chest, tangling him in his arms.

"Thanks babe," he muttered into Finn's chest, and Finn smiled softly.

"Anytime," he responded. "I love you."

"Love you," came Poe's muffled response, and Finn smiled, letting his head lie besides Poe's as they both fell asleep. 

After that night, the nightmares stopped, though the sleeping arrangements did not.


	2. Marshmallows

This is going to be really short, just wanted to give you a little something to read. Also, getting braces on tomorrow, so, wish me luck! 

As far as Poe was concerned, it was the perfect day- snow, fuzzy sweaters, and of course his perfect boyfriend, plus the steaming hot mugs of hot chocolate. It was as Finn went to add marshmallows, though, that everything went wrong.

"Wait," Poe said, as Finn reached for the bag of marshmallows.

"What?" Finn asked.

"You're using the normal ones." Poe said, frowning.

"Yeah?" Finn said, confused.

"No, no no!" Poe exclaimed, vanishing into the pantry and returning with his find: a bag stuffed full of green, pink, orange and red marshmallows, which he opened.

"But then the color's off," Finn complained.

Poe frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Poe, think of it like a painting. The brightness of the white contrasts perfectly with the brown, while also taking on a light brown color, so that it looks better."

"But they aren't paintings," Poe pointed out. "They're food."

"So why do you care so much?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because, it's visually pleasing."

"It's cheerful and bright!"

"But then it just looks horrible when the chocolate soaks into it."

"Well, at least it keeps some color. The white ones just turn the same color as the chocolate."

"They do not."

"They do."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes-"

"Boys!" Rey exclaimed, looking over the back of the couch with exasperation. "Karabast, sometimes I wonder how you two have made it this far. Finn, use the normal marshmallows, Poe, use the colored marshmallows, and just give me my hot chocolate before it gets cold."

The two boys looked at each for a moment before they burst out laughing, Rey joining in as they both poured their respective marshmallows into their respective drinks and headed over to the couch, Poe handing Rey her mug and then snuggling up against Finn as he sipped his hot chocolate, Rey turning on the TV and scrolling through the apps until she reached Disney+, taking them to the new Mandalorian episode and clicking in.

As it started, Finn made a little awww as baby yoda came on screen.

"He's so cute." Finn whispered to Poe.

Poe smirked. "Not as cute as you." 

Finn blushed furiously, while Rey let out a snort.

"Please, Poe. Nothing is as cute as baby yoda."

"Yeah," Poe said. "Gotta agree with you on that."

"Hey!" Finn exclaimed.

Poe laughed, kissing Finn's cheek.

"Kidding."

"Shh," Rey scolded, looking back to the screen to squeal at the sight of baby yoda standing next to The Mandalorian.

"I mean, he's just too cute." she said wistfully, Poe and Finn trying to stifle their giggling as she lifted her mug of hot chocolate and took a sip.

"Son of a nerf herder, it's cold!" she exclaimed, and this time neither boy tried to quiet their laughter.


	3. Spooky Scary Skeletons

Poe laid in bed next to his husband, Finn. Despite it being nearly 1:00 am, though, the light wasn't out and neither had their eyes closed, as both were secretly terrified of the holofilm they'd just watched, where a freighter crew were trying to escape a space slug while being hunted by a crazed bounty hunter intent on slaughtering them all.

 _It wasn't scary,_ Poe kept telling himself over and over. _It wasn't scary and now I'm going to go to sleep._

"Heh," Poe chuckled nervously.

"What?" Finn asked.

"The light's still on." Poe explained.

Finn nodded.

"Are you gonna turn it off?" he asked Poe.

"Are you?" Finn asked.

Poe laughed uneasily.

"You know, Finn," he said, trying not to sound like he was scared. "If the holofilm scared you, we can leave the light on."

"What? No, no. I'm not scared. I mean, I broke out of a Star Destroyer and fought Kylo Ren. You think that'd scare me? Heh."

"I mean, I was just checking."

"Yeah. No, it's fine. Here, I'll turn the lights off so we can both just-"

"No, no no no! Wait- Ahhhhh!" Poe screamed as the lights turned off, and Finn flicked them back on, laughing. 

"And you thought I was scared," Finn remarked.

"You weren't?" Poe asked, shocked.

"No. I told you, I fought a sith. You think some cheesy holo would scare me?"

Poe sighed. "I can't believe it. I can shoot up a First Order capitol ship but that scares me."

Finn smiled. "You want me to leave the light on?"

Poe laughed. "Yeah."

Finn rolled onto his right side so he was facing Poe, wrapping his arms around him as Poe did the same. The two fell asleep cuddling, the light staying on the whole night.


	4. Suggestions

I'm starting to run out of ideas, so if you could comment some suggestions, I'd appreciate it.


End file.
